A vacuum cleaner is a device that uses an air pump, for example, a centrifugal fan, to create a partial vacuum to suck up particles, for example, dust and/or dirt, usually from a target surface, for example, floors, upholstery and/or draperies. The particles are separated from the air flow and collected in a particle collection facility for later disposal, for example, a vacuum bag. A typical vacuum cleaner includes a collecting portion at the intake portion of the air flow path, called the head. The head is typically connected to an air conduit, for example, a pipe or hose, that draws air from the head to the particle collection facility and out an exhaust vent.
Previously known vacuum heads have been configured for various purposes, for example, a floor head, a carpet beater, a drapery tool, or a brush tool. FIG. 1 shows a prior art vacuum head (or nozzle), including a nozzle tube 1, a head assembly 2, roller axles 3, rollers 4, nozzle tube clamps 5, and screws 6.
In general, the region where air flow of the vacuum cleaner can effectively draw particles is confined to a space between the head assembly 2 and the target surface immediately adjacent to the head assembly 2. It is generally desirable that the airflow characteristics of the head allow for collection of particles in a few passes over the target surface as possible. Consequently, the process of cleaning a surface generally involves passing the head over the entire target surface, and the number of passes with the head over the target surface depends on the area of the head with respect to the surface, and the effectiveness of the head for collecting particles. Ideally, the number of passes may be reduced by using a head having a larger area in contact with the target surface.
Unfortunately, a larger head size often results in several disadvantages, such as additional bulk and weight, leading to difficulty maneuvering the head around obstacles on the target surface, for example, chair legs or table legs. Furthermore, a larger vacuum head may diminish the suction power as it is distributed over the area of the head, resulting in reduced cleaning effectiveness. In addition, a larger vacuum cleaner head may be inconvenient to store. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages.